Torn between two lovers
by girlybookworm
Summary: Everything is perfect in the wakefield house. Jess and Liz both have wonderful boyfriends. Mr and Mrs Wakefield are no longer fighting and Steven and Cara's relationship is wonderful..until he found Tricia again..
1. Chapter 1

My First Fanfic !

Love love love!

* * *

Chapter 1

Elizabeth Wakefield is chewing her pen. She normally doesn't do this unless she's really nervous or has her rare writer's block. She was trying to work on an article about the cafeteria food poisoning issue for the Sweet Valley High Newspaper in her bedroom when Jessica barged in.

"Elizabeth! Can you please cook dinner tonight! I promised Joshua that I'll go over to his house and study" Jessica said.

"Ever heard of knocking Jess?" Liz asked. "And Yeah right Jess! You'll _Study _with him" Elizabeth teased .Then she laughed while Jessica blushed and scowled at her.

"Well it's not my fault you and Todd don't make out as often as you like!" Jessica said and walked over to Elizabeth's floor length mirror.

"I think your mirror is broken Liz because I look so bloated! " Jessica frowned and sucked her breath and did a slow pirouette.

Elizabeth giggled. Jessica is attracted to a mirror like a magnet.

The twins caught each other's eyes in the mirror and both of them smiled. The two of them make a pair of perfect Californian girls. They both have wavy, Honey blond hair and have eyes as blue as the Pacific Ocean. They both have the same heart shaped faces and size six figures. Their voices and laughs are also the same and even their dimples are both on their left cheek. Jessica and Elizabeth are so identical that you think one is a carbon copy.

But their similarities end there. Anyone who knows the twins will tell you that. Elizabeth is older by four minutes. She is practical and responsible. She can lose herself in books for hours. She gives her heart and soul to the three most important people of her life. Todd Wilkins, Her boyfriend. Enid Rollins, Her Best friend. And to Jessica, Her twin. She works for 'The Oracle", the SVH newspaper and is a favorite of her teachers.

Jessica is the total opposite of Liz. She is short tempered and indecisive. She went from one thing to another. And from one fad to the next. She loves being the center of attention and does not hesitate to scheme to get what she wants. She loves shopping, clothes and boys. Her best friends are Cara Walker and Lila Fowler. Her latest boyfriend, Joshua Vitalli, is Cara's cousin. So as much as the twins are alike on the surface. They are really quite different.

"Hey Liz. Can I borrow that vintage necklace grandma gave you. It will look great with that new ivory silk dress I brought at Lisette's." Jessica asked eyeing the necklace lying at Liz's table.

Elizabeth sighed. "Fine. But you have to cook dinner tonight. I still have to finish an article for The oracle."

"Sure Liz. I'll just have to reschedule my _study session _with Joshua tomorrow!" Jessica giggled, grabbed the necklace and headed for the door. Before she went out she turned to Elizabeth.

"Hey Liz. What's the date today? Because I think Steven is coming home tonight. "Jessica asked looking confused.

"Steven **is **gonna arrive today Jess. So make sure you cook all his favorite food okay? "Liz said.

"Please! I'm so gonna make a feast to die for!" Jessica laughed and went to the kitchen.

"Don't poison him Jess! " Elizabeth shouted.

"I heard that Liz!" Jess shouted. And then she heard Jessica stomping her way down the stairs.

Then Elizabeth laughed so hard she fell off the bed and laughed harder.

* * *

! Hey guys! Did ya like it? Love it? Hate it?. If ya do leave a review! !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Welcome home Steve! ". Jessica and Elizabeth Shouted as Steven Wakefield entered the house.

Steven is the younger version of Ned Wakefield. A college student in Sweet Valley University. Steven is in the Basketball varsity and the swim team. With a buff body and a handsome face, Steven is what a typical American teenage girl's dream boy.

"Hiya! It's great to be back". Steven said as he grabbed Liz in a bear hug.

"Hey cut that out. Can't breathe here!" Elizabeth shouted and giggled. Steven set her down and looked at Jess.

"Well hell Jess! Did you get fat?" Steven teased her and hugged her tightly.

"I did not! " Jessica said and smacked Steven in the arm playfully.

Steven set Jess down and looked at her mother. By looking at Alice Wakefield. You can see where the twins got there looks. A slim, blond, blue eyed woman. Alice Wakefield is often mistaken as the twin's older sister.

"Hey Mom." Steven said and kissed her mother on the cheek.

"Hi sweetie. Welcome back. Did you have a nice semester in SVU? "Mrs. Wakefield asked.

"Yeah mom. School's great. My swim team made it to regionals and we are going to train this summer in L.A" Steven answered.

"That's great honey. Now your father's in the kitchen making your favorite salad. I'm gonna go help him out while you go to your room and unpack your stuff". Mrs. Wakefield said and sauntered to the kitchen.

"Sure mom!" Steven shouted and faced the twins.

"Where's Cara?" Steven asked Jess.

"She says she won't come. She's helping her mom clean their garage." Jessica said and grabbed something from her jean pocket.

"Here. She asked me to give it to you." Jessica handed a blue envelope to Steven. "And don't worry. I didn't read it." Jessica smirked and she flopped down the living room ottoman and watched TV.

" I'll call you when dinner's ready okay. " Elizabeth said as she headed for the kitchen to help out with her mom.

" Sure thanks Liz" Steven said and went upstairs to his room.

As Steven was unpacking his phone beeped, signaling a text message.

**Hi I cnt make it. Mom needs help. See u tom! Luv u!**

**~C**

Steven smiled and took out a picture from his wallet. He looked at a picture of him and Cara at the carnival. That was their first date and Steven was nervous then but Cara was easy to hang out with. They kissed at the tunnel of love and he won her a brown teddy bear. It was truly an amazing night. She brought him out of sadness.

Steven then took out a worn photo of Tricia. Tricia was Steven's girlfriend before Cara. She died of Leukemia and it depressed him because he loved her too much. Cara brought him out of his dark world and they fell in love with each other.

Their relationship hit a bump when Steven met Andrea. A girl who looked and acted just like Tricia. Steven then started to avoid Cara to spend time with Andrea. It all stopped when Steve got in an accident. Cara stayed by him even though he hurt her. She forgave him and had been inseparable ever since.

"Hey Tricia" Steven said, talking to Tricia's picture.

"Cara is amazing. She is the most wonderful thing that ever happened to me. Now you can finally rest in peace. Thanks Tricia. For loving me and for giving me Cara. I will always love you." Steven said. He tucked the picture in his wallet with his and Cara's picture on top of it.

"Steve! Dinner ready!". Liz shouted from downstairs.

"Be right there!". Steven shouted and went to downstairs.


End file.
